


Five Words

by whyisislikethat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, Lesbian, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmates, based off the idea of draco malfoy as a soft boy, im trying, just entertain me please, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisislikethat/pseuds/whyisislikethat
Summary: Everyone is born with their soulmate’s first words spoken to them etched onto their wrists. Harry grew up not believing in soulmates and the idea that if his soulmate does not want him, then he didn't want his soulmate as well. Draco grew up in the fantasy of meeting his soulmate, doing absolutely everything to ensure his happy ending. When the two worlds collide, what chaos will ensue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	1. PROLOGUE

Harry grew up with five words marked on to his wrists, the first words that his soulmate was supposed to speak to him, the words that were supposed to identify them as the others' perfect match.

At least that was what they all say, that everyone was born with the words pressed on their wrist, that once those words were spoken, their life would officially begin, with their soulmate by their side, them against the world, that their soulmate would stand by them no matter what.

As soon as this concept was introduced to Harry, he spent the first few years looking at the words in wonder, he couldn't understand what the words meant yet, the Dursleys had not allow him to attend school yet, but he daydreamed of the day his soulmate would swoop in, they would exchange their fated words and live happily ever after.

Those few years were the happiest time of his life. Because as soon as he was legally required to go to school, he learnt what the words meant, he learnt that the Dursleys were right to laugh at his words, that they were right to call him useless, to call him what he is, a useless little freak. Because if even his soulmate did not want him, if the person who was supposed to love him unconditionally did not want him, that means he really is a freak, a dirty useless idiotic freak.

Staring down at the words on his wrist once again, he steeled his jaw and willed the tears not to fall. Crying was a weakness and he would not seem weak in front of the Dursleys. He would keep his head down, mouth shut and do as they say, after all, that was what he was good for.

And if his soulmate did not want him, then he didn't want his soulmate. He would keep his mouth shut, for the rest of his days, like the Dursleys wanted, like his soulmate wanted. Soulmates were a luxury he didn't deserve.

I’m not talking to you.

/break\

  
Draco grew up with five words marked on his wrists, the first words that his soulmate was supposed to speak to him, the words that were supposed to identify them as the others' perfect match.

At least that was the story he grew up hearing, seeing and believing. The story of how soulmates work was one that he begged his mother to tell him nightly, the story of how his father met mother was one that Father loved reminiscing to him, the story of how he will meet his future soulmate was one that he constantly entertained in his head.

Draco loved the concept of soulmates, someone destined for him and him being destined for someone. Someone who would love him unconditionally, someone who will look at him the way his parents looked at each other.

And that was why Draco Malfoy grew up to be a knowledgeable person, devouring knowledge at a speed that was unprecedented, he built up a bank of knowledge, identified himself as an intellectual, hoping that when someone speaks their first words to him, it would be to ask the fated question. And that was also why Draco Malfoy grew up to be a kind person, never failing to offer a helping hand to others, upholding justice as he sees fit, hoping that his soulmate would not be afraid to approach him when the time is right.

His father told him that meeting his soulmate would take time, that he was still young and has yet to see the world. But father met mother before they arrived at Hogwarts and Blaise had met Theo already, all before attending Hogwarts.

Those were the two things Draco looked forward most to experiencing, meeting his soulmate and attending Hogwarts . Closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, he traced his thumbs across the words on his wrist.

Can I ask you something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my folders for so long and never knew how to continue it, but now that i have time on my hands i thought why not. Hope you enjoyed this little start and leave your thoughts and a kudos!


	2. ONE

It was a normal day, by Harry’s standards, wake up, clean the house quietly, make breakfast quietly and complete whatever mundane tasks Uncle Vernon instructed him to. But while going through the post before handing it in, he saw one that standed out from the rest, an envelope made of old paper with his name and cupboard neatly scrawled upon it. It was as if he could feel the importance of this letter, the importance of it being far away from the dursleys, hiding it inside his oversized clothes, he carried on with the day's usual business, but for the first time for as long as he could remember, he could feel an excited buzz inside him, a feeling of the unknown.

He had long given up hope of escaping this hellhole, but this letter somehow reignited a spark in him, as if it was magic. He dreamed of a place far away No.4 Privet Drive, a place without his uncle's hard punches or his cousins rough shoves.

Sitting down in his cupboard as the day came to a close, he pulled out the letter and carefully broke the seal. It must be magic, how did this person know where he lived to the exact detail?

Mr. H Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that…

After finishing his first reading of the letter, he read it another time and a third and a fourth. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… This invitation would imply that he was a wizard.

This explained a lot Harry mused as he sorted through his memories, his weird affiliation to the magical things, Uncle Vernon’s absolute fear of all things magic, the weird voices he heard in the backyard.

He briefly wondered whether his soulmate should be in this new world he discovered, then quickly shook his head to get rid of such ridiculous thoughts, his soulmate did not want him and he did not want his soulmate. He need not fill his head with such fruitless wonders, he made a promise to himself years ago to never speak another word and he would keep true to it. Besides, he had a new world to discover. A new place meant new opportunities and no more Dursleys.

Processing the new information presented to him, he decided to check out this Diagon Alley place mentioned in the letter first, if not to verify the validity of this new world.

He had to be smart about this new world, he had to make it his escape from the Dursleys. Harry silently swore to himself that he would not be bullied in this school, he would try his damn best and come up top. He would not be seen as weak anymore. These would be his guidelines now, he mused, as he drafted out his reply letter to the deputy headmistress.

/break\

By the time Sunday rolled around, the day he planned to visit Diagon Alley, Harry already had a solid plan of how he would approach this situation. One, make sure that he was not getting pranked. Two, gather as much information and resources about the wizarding world. Three, figure out if he could plan an early escape from the Dursleys and leave forever.

Hauling the little bag of cash he had saved over the years of benign at the Dursleys, he slipped out of the front doors and started towards the bus to the city. The Dursleys would be out the whole day today, he would be fine as long as he made it back before approximately eleven.

His whole body protested the quick paced walk he adapted, Harry didn't care. He didn't care that he might have spaced out multiple times the past few days and earned Uncle Vernon’s punishment. He had a slither of hope in him now.

Pulling out the map attached to the letter sent to him, he quickly made his way towards the bustling pub named “ The Leaky Cauldron”, which was apparently the entrance to his destination. It was an odd little establishment, some people walked past it like it didn't exist, some skirted around it before entering, some kids seemed oddly excited to enter the pub. He moved in the shop, surveying his surroundings for possible danger, something about the shop seemed oddly familiar, as if he knew the people here, as if he has been here before.

He glided through the crowds of people in the shop, making his way to the counter, hoping he wasn’t making a fool of himself and that this wasn’t his own twisted version of the Truman show. But he didn’t even have to open his mouth, the barkeep seems to recognize him?

“Bless my soul, Could this be Harry Potter?” the barkeep asked, seemingly in shock of his very presence. The very mention of his name seemed to cause a few heads to turn in his direction. This was not good, Harry could not have any interaction with these people until he was equipped with the correct knowledge to not embarrass himself.

“ No sir, I merely look like him, sorry to disappoint. Could you direct me towards Diagon Alley? My parents are waiting for me inside.” Harry lied smoothly, laying down the parent card just for good measure. His parents were gone, surely this would consolidate his lie?

“Ah sorry kid, my imagination got the best of me, right this way?” The barkeep rounded the table and led him to an old brick wall, a dead end at that. Was he about to be kidnapped?

Before Harry could process the situation, the man pulled out an odd stick and tapped the bricks swiftly. He watched as the man stood back and copied his motion. Three up and two across, tap it three times with a stick, this seems to unlock a whole new world. Harry stared amaze as the wall split down in the middle and revealed a hectic street, Diagon alley he assumed. So it was real.

He gave his thanks to the man and bid him goodbye, slowly striding down the lane. In this belief, Harry spun around to get a good look at the place, shops that he had never heard before, potions, owls and so much more things to look at. He walked to a little alcove to avoid drawing attention to himself and took the booklist out to seem inconspicuous. Time for step two it seems, gather information. There must be some kind of information center around here or a bookshop. After walking down quite a bit, and some very interesting sights. Harry entered a bookshop he found, Flourish and Botts, and set himself on a search for some information.

Harry had entered the bookshop at around ten, but it was nearly six when he left. He read through so many books that his head was swimming with way too much information. He had a basic understanding of how the wizarding world worked now, an extensive knowledge about the history of Hogwarts and had gathered that he was somehow famous?

In one of the books about modern history, it claimed that he was the “ Defeater of Voldemort, the darkest wizard of their time”. It was odd considering the time frame, meaning he had killed this Voldemort guy when he was a newborn? But he read through more than one book about modern history and they all seem to claim the same thing, Voldemort took his parents life and he took Voldemort’s in return, as a baby. It didn't make any sense but it would explain the barkeep's reaction to his appearance.

This means that he was some sort of savior in the wizarding world, which existed, and he was a wizard. Harry needed sleep desperately, which brought him to his next destination. Gringotts.

Among his many reads, he glanced over somewhere that most parents started a trust fund for their child in this bank. He blindly hoped that he would have one and that maybe his parents money would go to him too? He was also hoping that this wizarding world would have some way to recognize him as Harry Potter because he did not have any proof at all.

As he walked into the impressive structure, he glanced over at the sign on the side, what he was doing did not count as stealing right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter up tomorrow!!!


	3. TWO

“Welcome to Gringotts, what business do you have today?”

Five steps upon entering the establishment, Harry was immediately greeted by an odd looking creature, a goblin he assumed. Recalling the customs and rules he had read up in the shop, he gave a small bow to the goblin and proceeded to state his purpose there.

“Hello sir, i am here to check up on my account and withdraw some cash. I also have some questions about my financial status that would require help.”

“ Of course, follow me.” The goblin took fast paced steps towards the one of the many counters that lined both sides of the building, sitting behind one of the counters was a fierce looking goblin with a scar right across his face. They exchange a few quick words in their language and the first goblin left him alone with the teller, not before giving him a quick smile.

“ Name and key please.”

Eyes widening for a quick second, Harry winced internally as he realized that he would have to word his next sentences very carefully in order to gain access to his hopefully existent account.

“ Sir, my name is Harry Potter. My parents died when I was a mere infant and i have never received the key to my vault, however I would like to retrieve some funds from my vault and, if possible, take a look at my parents’ possessions.”

The goblin finally looked up from whatever he was doing behind the counter and gave him a long once-over. Harry hoped desperately that there was some kind of wizard identity verification system.

The goblin shuffled a bit before pushing a piece of paper and a needle in front of him, asking him to drop three drops of blood on the paper. Confused but hopefully, he followed the instructions of the goblin and proceeded to prick his finger, just like sleeping beauty, he thought amused, his life suddenly became very fairytale like.

Watching as the paper absorbed his blood and words started to appear on the previously blank piece of paper, he gasped internally as information started to reveal itself one by one.

His name, his birthday, his parents' names, his notable ancestors and his powers. His eyes widened as the names Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin came into view. Weren’t those the two of the four founders of Hogwarts. Under powers were a few unknown words as well, parseltongue for instance. He passed the paper back to the goblin, asking for a copy for later a well.

“ Very well Mr Potter… Have you received any letters from Gringotts lately?”

Harry shook his head in reply.

“ How interesting… Please follow me.”

Harry trailed behind the goblin and delved deeper into the seemingly endless maze of the bank for some time before stopping in front of a huge gold door. The goblin gestured for him to step inside.

Harry hesitated before taking the first step to walk in, “Thank you sir, May I know how I should refer to you?”

“ Plirx, Mr Potter. Pleasure doing business with you, May your vaults overflow with gold.”

“ And your enemies cower at your name.”  
Plirx smiled slyly before once again gesturing the door and leaving. Harry composed himself a bit before knocking and stepping behind the massive doors. Most of the room was rather empty, with the exception of a giant desk situated in the middle of the room, gold of course, and a comfy sofa at the side of it.

“ Good day, Mr Potter. I am the goblin in charge of your family's financial business, Sethrak. I have been informed of your intentions here and that you have not received any of the letters here. That being said we have quite the amount of business to settle that has been accumulated over the years.”

/break\

Harry’s head was spinning by the time he had exited the bank nearly three hours later and he still had to return again tomorrow for more settlements with Sethrak. He had learned a lot from Sethrak, apparently he was Rich, in capital letters. His family had left behind multiple establishments for him and they had not been taken cared of for years.

This was tiring, but good. He was not the homeless poor little kid Uncle Vernon had made him out to be. He was a Lord of his own right, of quite a few mansions too. He had a solid plan now, he would head back to the Dursleys, pack what little belongings he had left and get the hell out of there. He would stay in a motel for the time being, until he could find an estate to live in. On the bus ride home, he mused about how fast his life has turned around, about how many people out there were part of this world too, about how his parents were up there and thanked them for the legacy they left behind for him.

Secretly, he wondered if he would find his soulmate as he takes upon this new life.

No. 4 Privet Drive came into view as he walked down the path, he thanked the gods that the Dursley were yet to reach home and quietly slipped in his cupboard. He found a container sitting at the back of the shelf and started placing his belongings in.

It took less than five minutes, which was testament to how little things he owned, he stole a picture from one of Petunia’s old photo albums though. It was the only picture he had ever seen of his parents, they were very young, fresh graduates he assumed, both smiling ear to ear as they stood next to each other, with a very unhappy Petunia grumbling beside them.

Harry was smiling as he fell asleep that night, he had a new chance now, to be away from his relatives’ abuse. He would make the best of it, that he was sure of.

/break\

Draco was super excited.

He was eleven now, which meant that he would be entering Hogwarts this year! The whole summer he had spent camped in front of the window awaiting the owl that would bring his invitation to Hogwarts. And today, it had finally arrived.

It started off as a regular day really, he was enjoying a pleasant meal with his parents, they were supposed to go visit Aunt Andromeda, Draco adored her. Then it came, a handsome Northern white-faced owl came swooping in their window and he knew in his heart that this was it.

He knew all the Malfoy’s owls by heart and personally named quite a few of them, this one was not their owl, his eyes were glued to the letter held by the owl. It looked simply majestic, white with the red Hogwarts seal. He knew his manners though, he did not hop right to the owl and squeal with delight. He did a wiggle of excitement and waited till the owl dropped off the letter in front of him.

He was right. It was the letter of Hogwarts, he glanced up at his parents before tearing the letter open, they looked extremely proud of him.

Mr. D Malfoy  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
We are pleased to inform you that…

Here it was the moment the second part of his life began, Hogwarts, where both his parents and all his ancestors went to. He looked up at his parents and started to plead with them to bring him to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and with the effective use of his puppy eyes, they soon caved to his will and agreed.

Draco just had to wait until tomorrow, easy.

/break\

It was an agonizingly long wait till tomorrow but Draco was up early, eyes wide and ready to go to Diagon Alley for his first year at Hogwarts.

It was the most fun he had had in a while, they bounced from shop to shop to get all the necessities for his first year. Draco had his wand with him now! 10 inch long, made of hawthorn wood, and had a unicorn hair core, reasonably pliant Mr. Ollivander had commented.

There was something he saw during the trip that piqued his interest though, rather someone though. A boy that looked around the same age as he did, with a mop of messy black hair and mesmerizing green eyes. He fit the description of the boy who lived, Harry Potter. Draco wanted to say hi to him but their paths didn’t cross, but it didn’t matter, they would be going to Hogwarts together!

Deep into his thoughts, Draco fell asleep to dreams of attending Hogwarts and meeting Harry Potter and his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story would be mainly harry-centric until they like meet-meet, you’ll see what i mean. Anyways, I just imagine draco to be that bubbly adorable eleven year old boy. Inspo for this story is legit just Draco Malfoy, soft boy hufflepuff. That's it. I wrote this whole story just for that


	4. THREE

Free.

He was free.

He hauled all of his one box of belongings out of the dreaded hellhole as the sun rose above the horizon and slowly started to make his way towards the bus station. He smiled pleased, no more Dursleys for him, he silently swore to himself the next time he would return would be to serve them a taste of their own medicine.

As he strode down the driveway, his eyes flickered from the rock on the ground and the shiny window that Aunt Petunia had punished him for so many times, claiming he had not shined it enough. In a flash of anger, the urge for immediate revenge overtook him as he picked up the rock and flung it towards the window.

He continued down the road, smirking as he heard the rock impact the window and  
imagined the reaction it would cause. Aunt Petunia would soon rise and realized that she would have to clean the mess herself, that she would no longer have her personal little slave completing all the chores around the house.

Harry placed the little box of items on the seat next to him and stared out the window contemplating his next steps. He had approximately a month to get acclimated with the wizarding world before he would be whirled off to Hogwarts. Mentally creating a checklist of things he had to accomplish, he reminded himself to visit Sethrak at the bank after settling down at the motel.

/break\

Entering the Leaky Cauldron once more, he directly walked up to the bar and requested a room from the barkeep. He was led up a few flights of stairs, very old and dangerous, he noted, before they stopped in front of his temporary home.

After he accepted the key from the man and handed in his deposit for the next few nights' stay, he headed into the room and gave it a once over.

Not too bad, worth it for the amount of money he had given. It was basic, a wooden bed situated at the end of the room, squeezed by the window. There was a wide table in front of the bed, very useful he mused, and a tiny bathroom on the left of the room. He liked it, it was much bigger than what he was used to, be far.

He wondered why the supposed business central of the wizarding world seemed so rundown though, only one motel out of the lengthy street, which could not be even considered a good place to stay for most. Anyways, this was just a temporary place until he could situated himself in one of the many estates he owned.

Heading down towards Diagon Alley after he took a short nap, he decided to purchase a few items before heading to Gringotts to continue the tiring settlements. He had gone through his vaults, inheritance and parent’s will yesterday, which only fueled his hatred towards the Dursley. All his life he had been told that he was worthless, that he was taken in by the kindness of their hearts.

Harry gave a cold-hearted laugh at that statement, what lies. The weight in his pocket reminded he was rich, loaded even, and that the Dursleys had received a yearly payment to compensate his living cost from one Brian Wulfric. One more person to add to his hit list, he supposed.

Looking down at the hand-me-downs he was still wearing, he made his mind to visit a clothing store first. Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions was the one that was written in the recommended shops in his letter, so he headed there.

/break\

An armful of robes and a good stack of books later, he returned to the room to place them down momentarily. He grimaced at the thought of putting on the heavy robes every day, wondering if there were any casual wizard clothing. It was also highly inconvenient that there was only one bookshop throughout the whole alley as well, he wanted to buy books from more than just the school bookstore, but seemingly it was the only one.

Harry also wanted to try wizarding cuisine but the only restaurant he could locate throughout the whole alley was an ice cream shop. Yes, Mr. Fortesque served up a mean scoop of ice-cream but surely there should be more than that.

Those were problems for later, it was about time for his appointment at Gringotts. He walked up towards the bank and greeted Plirx.

“Back so soon Mr. Potter?” Plirx questioned.

“ Harry please. Who knew leaving bank matters unattended for eleven years could leave so much business for me to handle?” Harry joked back.

They continued exchanging pleasantries for the remainder of the walk towards Sethrak's room from yesterday. Before he entered, Plirx stopped him and opened his mouth and spoke.

“ You have been the first wizard in forever to treat our kind with respect and friendship, you have earned my respect and camaraderie, Harry.”

Harry smiled stunned, from what he read, goblins normally refrained from any relations with wizard kind except for business. He hammered out his thanks and proceeded to enter the room.

The room was exactly the same as he saw it yesterday. He exchanged greetings with Sethrak and took his seat to start their meeting.

“Mr. Potter, I have looked over your properties and found out a few things worth noting. I think we should get the tiring items out of the way first? Let’s start with your familial side of business first shall we? You mentioned yesterday that you would like to stay in one of the properties that you own. I have written down a few recommendations that fulfill your requirements, however, most of them have not been used for a lengthy amount of time.”

Slowly reading through the list that Sethrak slid over to him, one of them quickly caught his interest, The Potter Manor, which spans over 2200 acres of land. Very impressive.

Under the details of the manor, he read that there were currently over a hundred house elves living there unattended. Didn’t house elves live off the power of wizards, how could the elves still be there after the manor being unused for so long? He repeated his choice and question to Sethrak, who looked mildly satisfied with his choice.

“ The house elves are a subspecies of elves, who are incredibly powerful creatures. However years ago, they committed their life to serve the wizard of their choice and tied their life force to them. The more powerful the wizard and the more respect the elf is treated with, the stronger they are. The previous occupants of manor were incredibly strong wizards, who cast a spell on the elves to give them an energy source to siphon off until their next master comes along. Now, Harry, this is a portkey to the manor, the activation word is Ignotus, activate it at your own convenience and it would take you to your location.”

“ I have a question, Sethrak, is Diagon alley the business center of the british wizarding world? It doesn’t seem to uphold the standard for what business capitals should look like?”

“ I’m glad you brought that up,” Sethrak grunted out, “ Wizarding britain, if you had noticed, is not the most advanced of the wizarding colonies. In fact, it is quite behind other major magical countries of the world. Why do you ask though?”

“ We have quite the amount of money laying still in the vaults anyways, why not start a few establishments to begin with. Giving the wizarding world a bit of an upgrade and also to earn more gold,” Harry added in the key word to make the goblin’s eyes shine.

“ You know I am always up for more gold, Harry… Where would you like to begin?”

“ Do you think a restaurant would be a good start? I've noticed a distinct lack of places to eat in Diagon Alley.”

With that comment, another hour of business preparations started again, and by the time they were done, all Harry wanted was a good night of sleep. He stood and bid Sethrak goodbye, exchanging the proper farewells. Just before Harry left the room, Sethrak made a comment that stuck in his brain for a while.

“Your mother also had quite the keen eye for business as well.”

On his way back to the inn to pack up his belongings to head back to the manor, he wondered if he could track down some of his parents to ask them about how they were like when they were alive. Just before he reached the entrance of the inn, he started to hear the sound of a loud crowd cheering, what could attract such a big gathering.

As he moved closer, he listened in to various bystander’s conversations and scoffed at what he gathered. A pair of soulmates found each other, apparently. He caught a glance of the happy couple, they were positively beaming with joy, at the joy of finally being united. People said that soulmates were two halves of the same soul, well then, Harry was a perfectly functioning half of a soul and did not need any add-ons.

I’m not talking to you. If his soulmate hated the very idea of him so much that they didn’t even want to get to know him, Harry was going to hate them right back. I’m not talking to you. Too bad, Harry was not going to talk to them either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know this is going a bit slow but i am building up for something all these ground work has to be laid in order for it to happen. but next chapter we have a first meeting ish of the two boys and harry moving into the house! and also harry tracking down his mothers friends!


	5. FOUR

The room that hosted him for one night did not take much effort to clean up, he returned the key to the barkeep and activated the portkey. There was a writing feeling in his gut as the portkey brought him to the Manor.

He quickly decided that portkey was definitely not his favourite mode of transportation. The portkey spit him out flat on his ass with all his things splattered on the floor. As he gathered his things back into the box and started to move towards the door, he heard two pops in front of him and looked up to see two house elves standing in front him.

They both were wearing super ratty clothes and looked a bit malnourished. That being said both were wearing a super large grin on their face at his arrival. Harry made a mental note to give them new clothes to replace the old ones. These elves were a representation of the Potter House and should be dressed as such.

“ Master I am Reesy and this is Keshy, we are the head elves of the Potter Manor. We are so happy that you are here!” Harry mentally thanked his ancestors that they trained proper english into them, avoiding the trouble for him training them himself. “ Would you like to settle down first before exploring the manor and meeting the rest of the department elves?”

“ Nice to meet both of you, Reesy and Keshy. Would you bring me to the master bedroom to put my things down before meeting everyone for dinner? Could you give me some more information about the manor?” Harry replied and followed them towards their destination.

“ We have about a total of 200 house elves here with ten department heads and two head elves. There are around fifteen greenhouses behind the house, with a large garden and a magical creature reserve as well…” Reesy continued on with his description until they reached the master bedroom.

“ Thank you for that, would you send up a personal house elf later on to attend to me and also to bring me down to the dining hall? Would you see to it that all the head elves join us for dinner as well?” , Harry asked.

The elves nodded the agreement and disappeared with a pop. Harry’s eyes widened as he journeyed into the room, his room was the equivalent to a prince’s room. The room was decorated with the colors silver and gold with a four-poster Alaska King sized bed situated in the middle, on the left side of the room was a large window that spanned down to the floor. Looking out, he could see gardens that Reesy had mentioned and assumed the forest further would be the reserve mentioned. On the right side of the room were two doors leading to his study and bathroom respectively.

Jumping on to his bed to marvel how fast his life changed, Harry couldn’t help but smile again. When he was younger he always dreamed of having his soulmate swoop in and save him from the Dursleys, now he managed to escape on his own. He had power and influence now, being magical and a lord. Hearing a pop, Harry sat up and saw another elf standing in front of the bed.

“ Hello sir, I am Lois, your personal house elf, nice to be of service. Keshy said you asked for me?”

Harry dismissed him after requesting some paper and pen. Entering his newly acquired study with the books he purchased yesterday, “ A Guide to the Wizarding world” and “Wizarding Customs and Etiquettes”, and began reading through, writing down notes for further investigation, making up his mind to pay another visit to Diagon Alley tomorrow to finally purchase his wand and other items on the list.

Halfway through the book, he heard a pop and followed Lois to the dining room. He could smell the food prepared before even seeing the dining room and his stomach grumbled without his consent. Sitting down at one end of the table, the elves all seemed hesitant to join him at the table until he urged them to enjoy the meal together.

“ Thank you all for joining me today for dinner and I look forward to getting to know all of you, but for now let us enjoy this meal!” Harry announced before digging in, reaching for the tempting ribs that his eyes were glued to from the start. Looking up, all the elves seemed to be in various degrees in shock, with only Keshy and Reesy tentatively reaching for the food. Harry had witnessed and read how poorly house elves were treated in wizarding Britain, but house elves were powerful creatures and a reflection on the wizard, why would any choose to mistreat them?

“ I understand all of you are hesitant but know that I would never mistreat any of you. All of you are my companions and would be treated as equals here.” With that the tension began to ease up, conversation began to flow as Harry asked the elves about their jobs, all seemingly very eager to please.

“ Hyde, you are in charge of the meals around here right?”, Harry asked.

“ Yes sir! Is there something wrong with dinner?” Hyde answered, looking very nervous.

“ On the contrary, I am actually considering opening up a restaurant down Diagon Alley and would like your help with running it. All of you mentioned having too many elves with nothing to do, would you like to take this up?” Harry offered the stunned elf.

Watching as Hyde’s eyes grew twice the size of its original as she gave a shaky nod of her head before nodding very enthusiastically, “ A whole restaurant to manage and cook for… Yes please!” Harry told her to follow him to Diagon Alley tomorrow to settle more details as she continued to stammer her thanks out. Cass, the head of the Potter family’s finances would be coming along too.

Letting the elves man his business would turn out to be a terrific idea, two hundred elves just for himself, that’ll be way too much. As he expanded his business and sphere of influence, these elves would prove to be very helpful.

“Master Harry,” an elf called him, Massie, his mind supplied, head of the vast backyard, “ You mentioned that you wished to learn more about your parents’ life. One of the elves here, Cavey, was the personal elf of Fleamount Potter during his late years, your grandfather and returned here after his death. Would you like to speak with him?”

“ That would be incredibly helpful Massie, could you ask him to go to my study after dinner?”

/break\

Harry was incredibly anxious as he entered his study, what were his parents like at all? Were they strict but loving? Did they meet as kids and were sweethearts? What had they done for Voldemort to target them?

A few minutes after he had arrived at the study, he heard the now familiar sound of an elf appearing, the elf, he assumed as Cavey was shorter and older than most of the elves he had so far encountered.

“ Hello Cavey, nice to meet you, Massie mentioned that you knew my grandparents and my parents, could you tell me more about them?” Harry cut right to the topic as he gestured for the elf to take a seat.

“ Thank you master, I will tell you everything I can. I served your grandfather until his death and saw young James grow up and meet Lily Evans. They were both classic Gryffindors and were very headstrong. James was very mischievous and playful until his fifth year in Hogwarts that he matured and started cleaning his act up. He was best friends with Sirius Black I believe. Lily Evans had many connections but one I remember is the name Narcissa Black. James and her had many arguments about this if I recall. But Black was like  
A mentor to Lily and they became close friends after Lily’s graduation. They both fought the battle against Voldemort and died fighting, your grandparents died two years before that.”

The elf continued on about his grandparents but didn't have much to tell beyond that, but Harry was beyond satisfied, he now had two names to go by Sirius Black and Narcissa Black and they both had the same last names, so ideally if he could track one down he would easily find the other. After Cavey finished his lengthy stories, Harry thanked him and settled down to sleep for the night.

/break\

Apparition by house elves was a much better mode of transportation that portkey, Harry happily decided as he arrived at Diagon Alley, one hand holding Cass’ hand and the other holding Hyde’s, the elves of finance and food respectively. Entering Gringotts to meet up with Sethrak to further discuss the details of the restaurants with the two elves, Harry made his move to leave them to chew over the specifics, trusting them to be able to sort it out.

Right before he made to leave, he realized that Sethrak might have more information on his parents being the Potter family vault manager. Vocalizing his thoughts, Sethrak pointed him to a shop behind Diagon Alley situated in Knockturn Alley, a lady named Penelope was close with his mother.

Exiting Gringotts Harry made his way to Knockturn Alley, which should be decidingly safe during the daytime, and searched for a shop named Apothēca, which was the name Sethrak had given. Slowly dragging his eyes down the shady street, he saw a few bookshops that looked much more interesting than the one in Diagon.

One of the shops looked similar to the wand shop outside, Ollivander’s he believed. He had peeked inside Ollivander’s yesterday, ready-made wands didn’t seem to be the best course of action for wizards, maybe he would have better luck in this shop. Pushing the door open, a clear jingle of the bell rang through the shop as an old man walked out from the back.

“ I would like to purchase a wand sir.”

“ Ollivanders is right outside the corner.” The man grunted out and proceeded to leave the front again.

“ I’ve seen Ollivanders and I’m here now. Do you sell wands or not?” Harry insisted. After a while, the man leaned over the counter and gave a small gruff.

“ Follow me boy, right here we don’t do ready-made wands so it will be a bit more pricey if you don’t have the money then walk right out now.” The man gave a small pause before continuing his speech, “ Wands are made out of some type of magical core and wand wood. If you are powerful enough then you might need two cores.” The man led him to a corner of the room where there were multiple transparent boxes.

“ Move your hand around these wand cores and pick those you feel the strongest attraction to, then move on to the wand woods.”

Harry followed his instructions and hovered his hand above the boxes, picking up two of the materials which he felt a strong connection to and handing it to the man. Then he moved on to the wand woods and picked up a dark looking wood that he felt was the right one.

“ Basilisk’s venom and phoenix’s tears, a very interesting combination of light and dark. Ebony as well, highly suited for all manners of combative magic. This might take me some time to make, follow me outside now.”

Harry exited the shop after paying a twenty dollar deposit and a reminder to return to the shop three hours later. He continued down the path to search for the shop mentioned by Sethrak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS EXHAUSTING OKAY THIS IS TALING LONGER THAN I KNEW BUT I THINK YALL ARE SEEING WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING. ANYWAYS WOHO ENJOY. ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING RESPONSE IN THIS STORY IM SO HAPPY YOU HAVE NO IDEA


	6. FIVE

“Hello, is Penelope here?” Harry asked the empty space as he entered the shop. It was a bit dusty with many books lying around, he had assumed the shop was an apothecary based on the shop’s name but this looked nothing like an apothecary though. A voice came out from deep inside the room as he moved his gaze around the crowded shop. 

“ Who’s asking?”

“ My name is Harry Potter ma’am, I was told that you were a close friend of my mother, Lily Evans, and came here to…” Harry trailed off as he saw the woman slowly started to move towards him with wide eyes. 

“ Harry is that really you?” She grasped his shoulders and gave a thorough inspection of him, “ It is you, Lily’s boy, my god you’ve grown so much… I can see Lily and James in you.” 

Harry gave her a crooked little smile, he found someone who knew his parents, close friends at that. They sat down in the shop and Harry learned more about his parents and about the wizarding world, in return he caught her up with what had happened in the time since Lily had died.

Apparently Aunt Penelope, as she had told him to call her, Narcissa Black and Lily Evans were the best of friends in the late years of Hogwarts and after that. Narcissa was the older of them and his mother was the youngest but they all clicked with their strong personalities and their fierce eye for business. 

Aunt Penelope promised to head over to Potter Manor tonight to continue talking, as Harry exited the shop to continue his business. Harry liked her, is this what proper adult love felt like? Briefly wondering why he wasn’t handed to her instead of the Dursleys, he made it his next business to find out. 

Looking at the clock on the wall, he realized he still had half an hour left before he could pick up his wand. Wandering through the shops in Knockturn alley, entering and exiting various dodgy bookshops, he saw a curious sign “ for magical companions turn here”. From what he learnt, having a magical creature of his own seemed like a good idea, also, he needed an owl.

The shop was pretty clean, the animals were sorted by type and neatly lined around the shop. The first animals he spotted were owls so he headed there to have his pick. 

Immediately catching his eyes were two owls of unimaginable beauty, one of jet black feathers and the other of snow white feathers. Both had sharp eyes which were pinned onto his every move, following his hand as he moved to pet them. Cautiously he slowly stroked the two owls and was surprised as they snuggled into his touch, he gestured to the assistant that he would like to purchase the two birds, naming them Nyx and Hemera in his mind, after the Greek personifications of Night and Day. 

He ventured deeper into the shop and started to hear odd voices around him, he whipped his head around to find the source of the sounds. It was odd, seemingly only he himself could hear the voices as the other occupants of the shop seemed unaffected. Following the voices into a section of the shop titled, “reptilian”, he recalled something he read on his abilities, parseltongue, the ability to speak to snakes. 

That explained some, Harry reasoned, as he rounded the corner and saw the big bunch of snakes. One of them caught his eyes specially, an Antiguan racer, the signboard read, it was a grayish snake with a length of his arm span. 

Trying to concentrate on the snake, he hissed out his greetings to the snake, and to his surprise and apparently the snake’s surprise as well, the snake jerked upright and stared back at Harry. 

“ A speaker I see, I haven’t met one before…” 

Harry and the snake, newly dubbed Ophion, named after the Greek ruling snake before Rhea had appeared, walked up to the counter and Harry made his due payments for his new companions and accessories, choosing to ignore the cashier’s look of shock at Ophion resting on his shoulder.

As the clock hit the time the man asked for him to return to the shop, he set both Nyx and Hemera to fly back to the manor as he walked to the wand shop with Ophion wrapped around his hand under his sleeve, with just the head poking out of his collar. 

Eyebrows rising in amusement as he walked into the store, there stood the man he met previously, but now had bandages wrapped around his hands like two massive gloves, the shop also emitted a strong smell of fire. 

The man threw a look at him before pushing a long box across the counter to him, Harry cautiously opened the box and there it was, his wand. It was beautiful, the ebony had a beautiful glow to it, leaving an ethereal glow to the wand. Picking it up, Harry gave it a small swish and a green glow emitted at the end of the wand. 

The feeling was indescribable, it was almost like reuniting with a lost friend, or perhaps coming home to a warm meal. Something about the wand gave him a warm rumble in his whole being, like he was now complete. 

He took out the promised amount of cash and added a few more galleons as a tip, after assessing the man’s damage. Handing over the cash, the man ushered him out of the shop, carefully steering clear of the wand and mumbling under his breath. Harry caught a sentence that sounds curiously like, “ Get out and take that demon wand far away from me.”

Summoning Reesy to bring him back to the manor, he settled down his new purchases in his room and greeted Nyx and Hemera who had settled down on their respective stands. 

Entering the study, he grabbed a sheet of paper and started to write to Narcissa Malfoy for a visit to her manor to get acquainted with her as his mother’s son. Wording his letter very carefully, he mused over what he had learned of Narcissa Malfoy through the mill of the magical world. People called her cold-hearted and cut-throat but that did not fit what Aunt Penelope had claimed, but Harry guessed she would warm up with family. Wrapping his letter up with a flourish of his signature, he tied the letter on Nyx’s leg and sent him off to Malfoy Manor. 

/break\

It was a week later that he prepared himself to visit Malfoy Manor, Lady Malfoy, as he learned that it was the proper way to address someone of her caliber. Lady Malfoy had written back a day later and seemed enthusiastic to meet him, thus arranging this meeting today. 

During this one week, Harry had read through a surprisingly huge amount of books and was quite accustomed to wizarding life right now. Mastering a multitude of spells that he learned from the books, lucky for him, wands from the Knockturn alley were not registered under the ministry and he was free to cast when he wanted. 

The restaurant operated by Hyde, named Dementer’s Diner, was due to open mid-August which was around two weeks from now. Harry smirked at the name, he found it very smart, growing up loving to read about all the myths, especially greek ones, he loved the idea of Dementer having a restaurant. 

Aunt Penelope, whom he had grown very close to over the week, was very excited over the opening of the place, he wasn't alone in his complaints about having a proper business district in the Wizarding world and he would make his job to introduce more shops to Diagon. Aunt Penelope had also taken up his offer of staying in the manor but declined to visit Lady Malfoy with him, stating that they had fallen out of touch after Lily’s death and didn’t want their drama to get in between Harry’s first meeting with her. 

Holding onto Keshy’s hand as she brought him to front gate of Malfoy Manor, Harry felt a shudder rack through his body as he composed himself to enter the manor. He wasn’t scared, it was more like a nervous thing, he supposed. This was his mother’s close friend, he wanted her to not hate him, in the very least. 

It was easy for people to hate him back then, the Dursleys at Privet Drive and Dudley in school. It was strange how everyone didn’t seem to do that here though, maybe the strageness that made him stick out in the mundane world was what made him fit in here. 

Bidding the eld goodbye, Harry walked upto the gate contemplating what he should do, there didn’t seem to be a doorbell he could press… Was he supposed to knock on the gate? 

Before he could venture onto furthur options, the gate swung open with a certain grandeur, silently beckoning him to enter. Harry whipped his head around as he walked down the driveway, the land was vast to say the least. Were those peacocks he saw parading through the premises? 

As he weighed the option of heading towards the birds to investigate, an elf appeared before hum and introduced herself as Poppy. Harry gladly took her offered hand and braced for the feeling of apparition into the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not updating for so long but im going through something right now and couldn’t update... ill try my best for the next few but no promises

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my folders for so long and never knew how to continue it, but now that i have time on my hands i thought why not. Hope you enjoyed this little start and leave your thoughts and a kudos!


End file.
